


What's funny about being gay?

by october_lady



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Snow tells her story about meeting Will and him assuming that she’s married to the blonde sheriff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's funny about being gay?

The Charmings and Regina were having a family dinner. Henry always enjoyed spending time with his family and insisted on Regina coming too.

Everyone was sitting around the table, having casual conversation. They agreed that they would try to avoid the Snow Queen topic and discuss just the normal things.

“You know, the other day, as we went on our hunting date with David, something funny happened.” Snow looked up at Emma.

“Oh please, spare us the details,” Regina could never help herself to drop some snarky bits here and there.

Snow gave her just a short look and turned back to Emma.

“I met Will on the beach and we were talking about his escape. I told him I can’t let him go because I’m married to the sheriff. And he asked me if to the blonde one.”

Snow was grinning. Emma’s face turned pale. Regina was smirking. David looked confused. Henry was amused and kept chasing the peas around his plate.

The blonde sheriff cleared her throat.

“What?”

“Will thought you and I were married. Isn’t that funny?” Snow looked at her daughter still amused. When she didn’t find the mutual amusement in her face, she turned a bit serious.

“Come on, Emma, what’s wrong?” The short haired woman frowned her eyebrows.

“I… don’t think… it’s that funny?” She tried sheepishly, pretending to be interested in her chicken.

“Come on, he thought you were gay. Even tho he met you with Hook on a date. That’s funny!”

Regina frowned. She was watching Emma the whole time and she didn’t like how uncomfortable the blonde became.

“Well, Snow, to be fair, he thought you were gay too…” She said with a smirk.

“What? I…” Snow just closed her mouth, not knowing what to say.

“Ehm, what’s funny about being gay?” In that moment, Henry wasn’t sure if his grandma really made fun of it or if it was just the situation.

Regina sighed and turned to her son.

“Nothing, Henry. It’s not funny being gay… although it can be fun,” she looked at her plate when she lowered her voice,”but anyway, there’s nothing wrong with being gay.” She then turned to Emma and looked her in the eyes.

Emma’s lip’s corners rose just a bit and then she turned to chasing her dinner around her plate again.

“Yeah, Henry, just as Regina says.” David smiled at him and then shot a warning look to his wife.

“I didn’t mean that it is wrong to be gay! I just thought the situation was funny, that’s all!” Snow tried to defend herself.

“Maybe next time you should think it through before you say something because your words might hurt someone.” Regina’s voice was calm but firm.

“Come on, it’s just us here.”

“Exactly.” Regina didn’t move her eyes, still looking Snow in her eyes.

“But…”

“Marry Margaret…” David looked at her and put his hand over hers.

“’Kay…”

Emma put her fork down suddenly and got up from the table.

“Thanks for the dinner, mom, but I’m not hungry.”

“What? Emma, wait!”

David gave her a look to let it be. The dinner continued mostly in silence, only Henry tried to converse but most of the adults were lost in their thoughts.

When they finished and cleaned up the dishes, Emma was still in her room.

“I think I’m gonna look how’s ma…” Henry pointed to the stairs.

“Henry, wait, please. I think maybe I should talk to her.” Regina made two steps to him.

“You think she’s not okay?” The concern was visible on his face.

“I’m sure she’s alright, sweetheart, probably just tired.” She smiled at him as she was passing him, brushing his hair.

When she reached the door, she thought about just walking in but she changed her mind. She knocked, waiting for a moment and when she didn’t hear anything, she entered.

Emma was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She moved just her eyes to see who was coming.

“Regina! I thought it was mom or Henry.” She sat up quickly.

“I didn’t let Henry to come here. May I?” She pointed to the bed and when the blonde just shrugged her shoulders, she sat at the edge.

“Why didn’t you let Henry come here?”

“I wasn’t sure… in what mood I was gonna find you.”

Emma didn’t answer, she just looked at her lap and started to play with her fingers.

“Why did you come anyway?”

“I want to know what’s going on.”

“What what’s going on? Nothing is going on.” Emma’s tone was slightly defensive.

“I was watching you the whole conversation. I saw you got very uncomfortable with the topic.”

“Yeah, who wouldn’t when someone thinks you’re gay despite of seeing you with your boyfriend.” Emma’s snarky tone made Regina sigh.

“Emma, you said we were friends. So talk to me.” She was trying to comfort Emma, her tone was unusually soothing. “Forget Hook. For now.” She add, when she saw Emma was about to protest. “What exactly made you upset? Was that the fact that the thief thought you were gay or the way Snow said it?”

“I don’t know… Why did he think I’m gay when he saw me on a date with Hook?! Do I look gay or what?!”

“Emma…” Regina moved from the end of the bed closer to her and put her hand on Emma’s arm. “What I told to Henry, it’s really true, you know, there’s nothing wrong with being gay.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I think I know what’s on your mind and I want to help you stop being afraid.”

“I don’ know what you’re talking about.” Emma pushed Regina’s hand away and moved away, sitting with her back towards her. “Besides, I’m not afraid of anything.”

“Then look me in my eyes and say it again.”

“What should I say again?”

“That you are not afraid of what your heart wants.” Regina felt like she was pushing her, but she also felt like this is her chance, like this is the perfect occasion for this topic to be discussed. She saw that Emma stilled. She didn’t move for a while. Then she turned around, looking into the chocolate eyes.

Regina saw the wall falling down. She saw the emotions, fear and hope for being understood.

“I am…” It was just a whisper, hardly audible.

Regina’s heart clenched, like every time she saw the blonde suffer. She stood up and went around the bed, sitting next to Emma.

“I’m scared…” her voice broke at the last word. She knew that with admitting this she didn’t only say that she’s afraid of something, she indirectly said what she was afraid of.

Regina looked her in the eyes and put the loosen hair behind her ear.

“Emma, I’m here for you. And I like you. I like you more than you think.”

Emma’s wall fell definitely, tears of relief running down her face and a wide smile on her lips.

“You do?” Her voice was hopeful.

“Yes.” Regina pulled Emma closer in a tight hug and held her. After a moment she pulled away. “I’m not letting anyone hurt you, do you understand?” Chocolate eyes were watching emerald ones.

Emma just nodded, unable to speak.

“Good,” Regina smiled at her and then she pressed her lips to the pink ones, in a quick, promising kiss lasting just a little bit longer.


End file.
